Tools of the Trade
by titpuce86
Summary: Un bon ninja peut utiliser n'importe quel objet et en faire une arme mortelle. Mais certains d'entre eux ont leurs préférences.
1. Tools of the Trade

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « instrument ». Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur le concept des nuits du fof, envoyez-moi un MP.

Disclaimer : Morino Ibiki ne m'appartient pas. Comme tous ses petits camarades, il est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tools of the Trade**

Morino Ibiki avait décidé ce matin qu'il méritait une grasse matinée. Après tout, il était resté éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit à interroger un prisonnier récalcitrant. Lequel prisonnier avait de plus eu l'audace de ne pas parler. Ibiki n'avait quitté la salle d'interrogation que quand il avait senti sa fatigue le rattraper et menacer d'affaiblir l'aura de terreur qu'il dégageait face à ses ennemis.

Il était donc huit heures du matin lorsqu'il entra dans les quartiers de la division Torture et Interrogation dont il était le chef. Les cris stridents qui émanaient de la pièce immédiatement à droite des escaliers et la mine verdâtre de quelques uns de ses collègues signifiaient qu'Anko était déjà au travail, s'il se souvenait bien (et il avait une mémoire presque parfaite, après tout c'était une nécessité dans leur métier) sur un ninja d'Iwa.

Ibiki eut un petit sourire sinistre qui fit rapidement se dégager le chemin devant lui. Quand le patron avait ce genre d'expression, il valait mieux se faire discret avaient depuis longtemps appris ses subordonnés. Sauf Anko bien sûr, mais Ibiki était presque sûr qu'Anko était une race de ninja à elle toute seule et qu'à moins qu'on parle de son ancien sensei (et encore), peu de choses en ce bas monde l'inquiétait. Ah si une pénurie de dango peut-être.

D'un ordre sec, il fit amener dans sa salle d'interrogation attitrée le prisonnier de la veille qui, si ses subordonnés avaient bien suivi ses ordres (ce qu'ils faisaient toujours), n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, étant réveillé brutalement par une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de somnoler. Pendant que ses sous-fifres installaient l'homme dans la chaise de torture, prenant bien soin de fermement entraver ses membres et vérifiant consciencieusement les liens – un prisonnier qui s'enfuyait donnait mauvaise réputation à leur division - , Ibiki se dirigea vers le plateau contenant tous les outils nécessaires à leur petite session en tête-à-tête.

Avant de partir la veille, il les avait consciencieusement nettoyés, enlevant la moindre petite tâche de sang qu'il pouvait trouver sur leur surface. Après tout, interroger convenablement un prisonnier n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, quoi qu'en pense les autres ninjas hors de leur section. C'était un art, réussir à obtenir les informations qu'on désirait tout en n'affaiblissant pas assez le prisonnier pour que son esprit ne craque, auquel cas il serait devenu inutile. Oh bien sûr, Konoha avait l'avantage sur les Villages rivaux de disposer de la loyauté du clan Yamanaka, ce qui leur permettait de récolter des informations dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient perdu le leur ou étaient morts. Mais Ibiki considérait cela comme une tricherie, une dénaturation de son art en quelque sorte.

Il s'assura que les instruments étaient bien ordonnés comme à son habitude, autrement dit sans aucune logique précise. Il savait que certains de ses collègues les classaient consciencieusement par ordre de taille, plus pour un effet visuel sur le prisonnier qu'autre chose. Anko avait quant à elle la manie de les classer dans l'ordre où elle allait les utiliser et d'installer son plateau bien en vue du prisonnier, lequel pouvait ainsi constater de lui-même ce qui l'attendait s'il refusait de parler. Ibiki préférait son mélange, cela laissait le prisonnier dans l'incertitude la plus totale quant à ce qui allait lui arriver, renforçant ainsi sa peur et sa vulnérabilité.

Le prisonnier était désormais soigneusement attaché à son siège et ses collègues avaient tous quitté la pièce, le dernier fermant avec douceur la porte qu'on avait laissé volontairement grinçante, comme toutes celles des autres salles d'interrogatoire. Se plongeant plus profond dans sa personnalité d'interrogateur, Ibiki prit une paire de tenailles avant de se tourner avec un sourire sadique vers son prisonnier résigné mais encore combatif. La journée s'annonçait intéressante, pensa le ninja avant de se consacrer entièrement à son prisonnier.

* * *

**A/N** : La répétition du mot prisonnier est volontaire, Ibiki se force à ne pas utiliser d'autres mots pour désigner ceux qu'il interroge, même dans ses pensées. Un moyen comme un autre de ne pas craquer sous la pression de son travail.

Si vous ne me laissez pas une review, je demande à Ibiki de venir vous parler en tête-à-tête…Vous aurez été prévenus…


	2. A l'ongle on connaît le lion

Ecrit en réponse à un défi des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un os) pour le thème « ongle »

Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, mais Yamamoto Mayumi m'appartient.

**AN/** je conserve ici la tradition japonaise qui veut que le nom de famille soit placé avant le prénom.

* * *

**A l'ongle on connaît le lion**

Quand on entrait dans la ville d'Otafuku Gai par la porte est, il suffisait de prendre la première rue à droite et de continuer pendant quelques minutes et on se retrouvait au beau milieu du quartier des Plaisirs et de sa fameuse Fun Fun Street. On y trouvait des casinos, des bars, des restaurants et bien d'autres distractions qui faisaient appel à chaque bassesse, à chaque vice qui pouvait être enfoui dans l'âme d'un homme.

La luxure ne faisait pas exception et plusieurs love hotels étaient disséminés dans le quartier. Pour ceux qui désiraient une approche plus traditionnelle, on trouvait également de nombreuses maisons de thé (1) et aussi quelques maisons de passes, plus rares et généralement dédiées à des clientèles moins fortunées.

Au croisement entre Fun Fun Street et Felicity Street se trouvait l'une de ces maisons de thé, Namitate Ochaya. Installé là depuis déjà deux siècles, l'établissement jouissait d'une réputation de qualité et de raffinement, les geishas qui s'y produisaient étaient réputées dans tout le pays du Feu pour leur grâce et leur esprit et on murmurait que quelques heures en tête à tête avec l'une d'entre elles vous faisaient entrevoir le Paradis.

Dans une des chambres du second étage, Yuuka se préparait. Elle était arrivée dans cette maison presque six mois auparavant et sa joie de vivre et son esprit vif avaient rapidement séduit les clients de l'établissement et elle avait petit à petit gagné des habitués qui ne venaient bien souvent que pour la voir, comme le maire de la ville qui fréquentait l'ochaya au moins trois fois par semaine et y partageait son temps entre Yuuka et une de ses collègues, Urara. Mais ce soir, un client un peu particulier viendrait la visiter.

Kengo Ginji était un négociant en soie de Tanzaku Gai dont la fortune n'avait d'égale que son apparent altruisme envers les nécessiteux de sa ville. Les dons qu'il avait faits en leur faveur lui avaient gagné une place au conseil municipal de la cité et sa verve et son esprit faisaient que c'était généralement lui qui était désigné par ses pairs pour aller les représenter auprès du daimyo. Comme beaucoup d'hommes de son rang, le fait qu'il soit marié et le père de trois enfants ne l'empêchait nullement de fréquenter des ochaya lorsqu'il était en voyage d'affaires comme aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il se trouvait à Otafuku Gai, il venait généralement à Namitate Ochaya bien qu'il lui soit arrivé de se rendre à la maison de thé Maromaru, plus loin sur Felicity Street. C'était un client généreux, qui n'hésitait jamais à laisser d'amples pourboires au petit personnel et à la jeune femme qui l'avait diverti pour la soirée. Par conséquent, la plupart des geishas de l'établissement espéraient toutes être choisie par lui lors de ses visites. Pour prévenir à toute jalousie entre ses employées, jalousie qui pourrait menacer la sérénité et la rentabilité de sa maison, Namitate Hana, la patronne, avait établi un roulement entre ses filles. Et ce soir, c'était au tour de Yuuka.

Toutes ses collègues ou presque avaient vanté sa chance, regrettant de ne pouvoir être à sa place. Hana l'avait longuement sermonnée sur ce qu'elle devrait faire et ne pas faire, quelles étaient les préférences de Kengo-san et tout autre petit détail à son égard dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Yuuka avait adressé un petit sourire en coin à ses compagnes et docilement acquiescé aux exhortations de sa patronne, promettant de prendre soin de Kengo-san de son mieux. Trois heures avant l'heure prévue pour l'arrivée de Kengo Ginji, Namitate-san avait envoyé Yuuka se préparer pour son client.

Ce qui nous renvoyait à l'instant présent. La jeune femme venait de finir de poser les dernières touches de son maquillage, peignant ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate. Elle avait préalablement pris un bain parfumé dont les senteurs entêtantes s'attarderaient sur sa peau toute la soirée et soigneusement lavé ses cheveux, avant de longuement les brosser. Une femme de chambre était venue l'aider à se coiffer avant de ressortir un instant de sa chambre pour aller chercher son kimono qu'elle avait délicatement posé sur le lit. Puis elle était partie aider une autre de ses collègues Elle reviendrait quand Yuuka l'appellerait pour l'aider à s'habiller. Ce qui se passerait dès que la geisha aurait fini de peindre ses ongles.

Elle avait choisi une couleur or qui se mariait harmonieusement aux teintes de son kimono et faisait doucement briller ses ongles, comme s'ils étaient des bijoux qu'elle aurait fixés au bout de ses doigts fins. Yuuka devait avouer que ses mains étaient une partie de son anatomie qu'elle appréciait, surtout quand elle les comparait à la rugosité de celles de sa mère et de ses sœurs, abimées par des années d'entraînement et de combats. Au contraire, ses mains à elle étaient douces, avec une peau délicate, légèrement rosée et de longs doigts particulièrement doués pour jouer du shamisen (2). Les mains d'une artiste.

Et pourtant, Yuuka, de son vrai nom Yamamoto Mayumi, était une ninja. Elle appartenait à la division Séduction du village de Konoha. Peu après son accession au rang de Genin, elle avait été approchée par des membres de la Sed, comme on disait fréquemment à Konoha, et après avoir longuement réfléchi et discuté avec ses parents et son sensei, Mayumi avait accepté de rejoindre la Sed. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. D'abord parce que déjà lors de son examen à l'Académie, elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'illusions sur ses capacités de kunoichi. Son taijitsu était médiocre et ses réserves de chakra trop réduites pour effectuer la majorité des ninjutsus au dessus d'un certain niveau. Elle avait quelques facilités lorsqu'il s'agissait de connaissances théoriques et sa capacité à maîtriser les genjutsu était, d'après ses professeurs, remarquable pour une enfant de son âge. Mais c'était surtout grâce à ses aptitudes lors des leçons de stratégie et celles dédiées aux kunoichi qu'elle était finalement parvenue à quitter l'Académie avec des notes tout à fait acceptables.

Mais Mayumi savait bien, et son sensei le lui avait d'ailleurs gentiment confirmé quelques semaines plus tard, qu'elle ne dépasserait probablement jamais le rang de Chuunin, si tant est qu'elle parvienne déjà à l'obtenir. Seulement voilà, les Yamamoto étaient des ninjas depuis plusieurs générations déjà et elle devait à ses parents d'au moins essayer. Et puis, elle avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour aider à la protection de son village. Elle avait décidé que lorsqu'il deviendrait évident qu'elle ne pourrait plus progresser et que la routine deviendrait trop pesante pour elle, elle quitterait les rangs des ninjas et se choisirait un époux. La proposition de la Sed étai venue faire voler en éclats ce plan tout tracé. Ses parents ne l'avaient bien sûr pas encouragée, après tout quels parents dignes de ce nom souhaiteraient que leur fille travaille dans cette branche, mais ils ne l'avaient pas non plus découragée. Et désormais quand elle se rendait aux réunions de famille, elle pouvait lire dans leur regard la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard.

En effet, et contrairement à l'opinion des civils, les membres de la Sed étaient généralement admirés pour leur résistance mentale et leur dévouement à la cause de Konoha. Ils n'étaient certes pas enviés mais ils étaient certainement respectés pour leur sacrifice. En fonction du nombre et de la nature des missions effectuées, les ninjas de la division restaient rarement actifs sur le terrain plus d'une demi-douzaine d'années. Par la suite, ils prenaient des postes de tuteurs pour leurs nouvelles recrues ou des emplois administratifs. Ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient bien sûr être réintégrés dans les rangs normaux. Mais ils pouvaient à tout moment être rappelés pour une mission, bien que cela soit rare. Mayumi avait déjà effectué cinq ans de bons et loyaux services sur le terrain mais elle avait eu la chance de ne jamais tomber sur des missions trop tordues. Elles étaient généralement simples : coucher avec untel pour obtenir des informations, les faire parvenir à Konoha puis tuer untel coucher avec untel pour obtenir la preuve qu'il trompait sa femme et ainsi obtenir le divorce ou des compensations pour elle et sa famille séduire untel pour lui faire baisser sa garde puis le tuer…Rien de bien sorcier pour elle.

La mission qu'elle effectuait pour le moment était tout aussi simple : tuer Kengo Ginji. C'était dans ce but et ce but seulement qu'elle avait crée la personnalité de Yuuka et s'était infiltrée dans l'ochaya des Namitate. Et ce soir, après six longs mois, elle allait enfin pouvoir achever sa mission. Si elle ratait son coup, il lui faudrait attendre presqu'un an de plus avant d'avoir une nouvelle opportunité. Et c'était seulement si elle ne s'était pas faite prendre auparavant.

Les goûts de Ginji en matière de femmes était connu du fait de ses fréquentations des ochayas à travers tout le pays et Mayumi ou plutôt Yuuka était parfaitement son type. C'est pourquoi elle avait été choisie plutôt que l'une de ses collègues et pourquoi elle se trouvait ici ce soir. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du commanditaire de la mission ou de pourquoi il souhaitait la mort de Kengo. C'était une précaution classique dans bon nombre de missions, pas seulement celles de la Sed, pour l'hypothèse où ils échoueraient et seraient capturés. Ils ne pourraient ainsi pas livrer la moindre information, même sous la torture.

Yuuka souffla une dernière fois sur ses ongles avant de s'assurer à l'aide d'un carré de soie qu'ils étaient bien secs. Elle se leva et prit sa tasse de thé qu'elle alla finir près de la fenêtre, contemplant pensivement le jardin intérieur de ce qui avait été sa résidence pendant une demi-année. Grimaçant, elle reposa la tasse sur une table basse. Le thé était froid.

Passant la tête par la porte, elle cria le nom de la femme de chambre, laquelle accourut rapidement et l'aida à enfiler le kimono simple qui leur servait de tenue de travail. Si on était loin de la somptuosité et du raffinement des kimonos de la cour, où il n'était pas rare que les dames en portent trois couches, l'étoffe était tout de même riche et les motifs délicatement brodés. S'examinant une dernière fois dans le miroir, Yuuka s'assura que les plis du tissu retombaient gracieusement. Elle replaça un peigne ornemental dont l'angle ne la satisfaisait pas tout à fait puis acquiesça, congédiant son aide d'un signe de la tête. Une fois seule, elle inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, faisant le vide dans son esprit et se concentrant sur sa mission. Puis elle respira de nouveau profondément et redevint Yuuka, la geisha d'Otafuku Gai. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, jeta un ultime coup d'œil à son miroir puis sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Si tout se passait bien, elle aurait définitivement quitté les lieux demain.

**oOooOooOo**

Allongée sur le dos, Yuuka gémissait doucement, de façon assez convaincante pour que son amant n'y voit que du feu. Après un repas délicat et quelques heures de conversation et de jeux, Kengo Ginji et elle étaient en effet montés dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient rapidement déshabillés, Yuuka prenant tout de même garde à son kimono, et s'étaient dirigés vers le lit sans plus de procès.

Au-dessus d'elle, l'homme soufflait et ahanait, le visage rougi par l'effort et les traits tirés par le plaisir. Yuuka miaula un instant à un geste particulièrement vif de Ginji et lui griffa le dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant assez profondément pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang. Kengo, tout à son affaire, ne remarqua rien.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Yuuka se lava rapidement et ils se rhabillèrent. Avant de quitter la pièce, Ginji lui tendit le petit paquet qu'un de ses employés lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne montent. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et s'extasia devant le peigne ornemental filigrané qui venait de lui être offert. Après les remerciements appropriés, elle le raccompagna vers la sortie de l'ochaya et partit divertir un autre client qui voulait l'entendre jouer du shamisen.

Lorsque la nuit fut achevée et qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, Yuuka enleva consciencieusement son maquillage et son vernis à ongles, prenant bien soin d'enlever les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient logées sous ses ongles. Ce faisant, un poème qu'elle avait sans doute appris lors de sa formation lui revint subrepticement à l'esprit. _Et j'ai vu perler sous les griffes de fer des gouttes de sang qui resplendissaient comme des diamants._ C'était approprié pensa-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher.

**oOooOooOo**

Le lendemain, Otafuku Gai bruissait de rumeurs. Kengo Ginji était mort d'une crise cardiaque dans sa chambre d'hôtel la nuit précédente. D'aucuns s'accordaient à dire que la conjugaison de son appétit pour la bonne chair, les bons vins et les femmes et son acharnement au travail avait finalement eu raison de lui. Au moins son fils aîné était en âge de reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

En apprenant la nouvelle, les geishas de Namitate Ochaya imitèrent le reste de la population et nombreuses d'entre elles posèrent mille questions à Yuuka, lui demandant si elle avait remarqué des signes avant-coureurs la veille. La jeune femme répondit par la négative et son avis fut rapidement délaissé par ses compagnes, plus occupées à regretter les généreux pourboires de l'homme que l'homme lui-même.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Yuuka quitta l'ochaya pour aller se promener, croisant au passage le cortège funéraire de Kengo Ginji. Arrivée à proximité de la porte Nord, elle commanda une voiture qui l'emmena quelques kilomètres plus loin, près du lac Laogaï qui était une destination de promenade prisée de la classe aisée d'Otafuku Gai. On y trouvait notamment des petites cabines destinées à se changer avant d'aller se baigner sur une des petites plages entourant le plan d'eau. Yuuka entra dans l'une d'entre elles et Mayumi en ressortit.

Sans un regard en arrière, la ninja s'éloigna discrètement dans les bois bordant le lac et, rapidement, elle était plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, bondissant de branche en branche comme seuls savaient le faire ceux qui partageaient son mode de vie. Deux jours plus tard, elle était de retour à Konoha et déposait sur le bureau de ses supérieurs son rapport et le flacon contenant le reste du poison dont elle avait enduit ses ongles et qui, une fois entré dans le sang de la victime, provoquait chez elle une crise cardiaque en moins de douze heures. Le tout sans laisser de trace. Comme il se devait pour un véritable ninja.

* * *

**AN** : Pour ceux que ça intéresse _Mayumi_ signifie « vérité » et « beauté » en fonction de la façon dont ce prénom est écrit. _Yamamoto_ veut dire « base de la montagne » et est un nom de famille extrêmement courant au Japon. _Yuuka_ veut dire « excellent » ou encore « doux parfum ». _Urara_ signifie « charmante, élégante ». _Ginji_ veut dire « argent » et est un prénom donné aux seconds fils. _Kengo_ veut dire « solide, ferme ». _Hana_, qui signifie « fleur » est un prénom féminin très répandu.

(1) En japonais, maison de thé peut faire référence à deux choses. La première, les _chashitsu_, sont des lieux où se déroule la cérémonie traditionnelle du thé. Les secondes et celles dont il est ici question, sont les _ochaya_, des établissements à l'accès généralement très sélectif dans lesquels se produisent des geishas. A titre d'exemple, le plus connu d'entre eux au Japon, l'Ichiriki Ochaya, situé à Kyoto, est considéré comme un établissement luxueux et raffiné où les divertissements peuvent coûter jusqu'à 800 000 yens par nuit (soit environ 7 350€).

(2) Le shamisen est une sorte de luth à trois cordes et est considéré comme l'instrument de prédilection des geishas.

La citation est de Charles Péguy

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?


	3. A Consommer Avec Modération

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « alcool ». Comme d'habitude sur ce fandom, je respecte la coutume japonaise de mettre le nom de famille avant le prénom. Iryou-nin signifie ninja ayant des compétences médicales.

* * *

**A consommer avec modération**

L'alcool est un vice et les vices sont des pêchés, répétait souvent la grand-mère de Hasekura Toshio lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Bien sûr, elle disait aussi cela à propos de la cigarette et du sexe. Or les trois, consommés avec plus ou moins de modération, formaient un des moyens les plus basiques et pourtant les plus efficaces pour les ninjas de se détendre après une mission. Mais après tout la grand-mère de Toshio avait été une civile, élevée dans une famille très collet-monté. Si elle avait survécu assez longtemps, elle aurait probablement renié Toshio lorsqu'il était entré à l'Académie ou à tout le moins lorsqu'il était devenu Genin. Kami savait que sa mère lui en avait fait grief. Mais son père l'avait soutenu et sa mère, en bonne petite épouse soumise que sa famille l'avait dressée à être, s'était inclinée en silence.

Aujourd'hui Toshio était un Chuunin et sa mère avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait choisi comme spécialité les jutsus médicaux. Peut-être imaginait-elle qu'ainsi il verrait moins souvent des missions dangereuses et sûrement pas des assassinats. Oui mais voilà, un ninja sert son Village au mieux de ses capacités et comme pourrait vous le dire n'importe quel ninja ayant été en contact plus de quelques heures avec Tsunade-sama, ce qui la rendait si effrayante ce n'était pas tant sa force physique, pourtant légendaire, ni ses Invocations, mais bien sa connaissance médicale, la certitude absolue de l'endroit précis où il fallait frapper ou même simplement appuyer pour que l'adversaire en face de vous soit totalement vaincu, de préférence de façon très douloureuse. Toshio savait que les ninjas qui possédaient des connaissances médicales avancées étaient parfois détournés des hôpitaux et plutôt mis au service de la division Torture et Interrogation. Et il était la preuve vivante qu'un Iryou-nin pouvait parfaitement être envoyé assassiner quelqu'un.

Sa couverture actuelle était celle d'un barman dans un des bars miteux qui peuplaient le front de mer. Sa cible : Shimizu Akio, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au regard fuyant et au front clairsemé. Il était un client régulier du bar. Pourquoi voulait-on le tuer ? Toshio n'en savait rien, il était un ninja, il obéissait.

Lorsqu'Akio vint comme tous les soirs s'asseoir au comptoir, Toshio remplit diligemment son verre de saké, juste à la bonne température, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Au cours de la soirée, Akio ne bougea pas de son siège, enchaînant les cigarettes. Toshio et ses collègues du moment remplirent consciencieusement son verre, après tout contrairement à d'autres ici, c'était un client qui ne faisait pas d'histoires et qui payait sans rechigner. Une rareté sur le front de mer.

A trois heures du matin, l'heure de la fermeture, il restait un groupe de jeunes qui fêtait l'anniversaire d'un des leurs et allaient très certainement finir la nuit dans un bordel, deux ivrognes à l'alcool violent que les videurs s'efforçaient de séparer et une poignée d'habitués, de ceux qu'il faut généralement escorter à l'extérieur car ils ne peuvent certainement plus se mouvoir par eux-mêmes. Akio était de ceux-là. Comme les trois nuits précédentes, Toshio le mena à l'extérieur du bar, dans la ruelle de derrière, l'endroit, légèrement plus sûr que la rue principale, où ils avaient l'habitude de laisser les derniers ivrognes de la nuit cuver leur vin à leur rythme.

Mais ce matin, contrairement au jour d'avant, Toshio rassembla une partie de son chakra et l'envoya en direction du crâne d'Akio qu'il stimula pour montrer tous les symptômes d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Il ajouta même quelques anévrismes non rompus pour plus de réalisme. Quand quelqu'un s'étonnerait de trouver encore Akio à cet endroit et qu'une âme charitable se dévouerait peut-être pour l'emmener chez un médecin, celui-ci ne trouverait qu'un cas banal de rupture d'anévrisme cérébral ayant entraîné un épanchement sanguin dans le crâne et une compression du cerveau jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il était plus que probable qu'il classerait le cas sans plus d'état d'âme, surtout vu le facteur aggravant qu'était la consommation plus qu'abusive d'alcool mais aussi de tabac d'Akio.

Deux jours plus tard, la mort de sa cible confirmée par les ragots de ses collègues barmans, Toshio avait démissionné, invoquant sa grand-mère malade, et était en route vers Konoha.

* * *

Une petite review?


	4. Veuve Noire

Cet os a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « baiser » même s'il correspond aussi bien au thème précédent de « colère ».

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto même s'il en fait n'importe quoi en ce moment.

**AN** : Inoske est un membre du clan Yamanaka que je viens de tirer de mon chapeau.

* * *

**Veuve Noire**

Dans les couloirs de la division Torture et Interrogation, les ninjas rasaient les murs et s'efforçaient d'être plus discrets qu'à leur habitude. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait réellement dans les couloirs étaient les cris des deux prisonniers en train d'être torturés.

La troisième porte à gauche donnait sur la pièce où œuvrait Morino Ibiki, le chef de la division. Imperturbable comme à son habitude, il continuait la tâche que lui avait fixée son Hokage : obtenir tous les renseignements contenus dans la mémoire du nukenin qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il travaillait sur ce prisonnier en particulier. Jusque là, l'homme s'était avéré plutôt coriace et n'avait lâché que peu d'informations. Mais aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus coopératif.

La cause de cette soudaine bonté d'âme ? Les hurlements stridents qui s'échappaient de l'autre cachot occupé, à savoir celui où se défoulait Mitarashi Anko. Bien qu'il soit situé assez loin de la cellule d'Ibiki, les cris retentissaient dans tout l'étage, indiquant clairement aux personnes alentours qu'Anko était de mauvais poil. Le genre de situation propre à envoyer la moitié de la division se cacher sous son lit. Sauf Ibiki. Mais le géant était une catégorie à lui seul et s'enorgueillissait de ne jamais perdre le contrôle de lui-même, pas même face à la furie incandescente d'une Anko enragée.

Le prisonnier qui subissait les attentions d'Anko était un ninja d'Iwa. Il n'y avait certainement pas d'amour perdu entre les deux Villages ninjas et les ninjas du Village d'Iwa étaient bien entraînés à résister aux techniques d'interrogatoire de leur ennemi juré. Ce qui rendait bien entendu délicate la collecte d'informations. La preuve : l'homme attaché devant Anko avait été capturé il y avait déjà deux mois et depuis lors, il n'avait pas dit un mot qui ne soit une insulte ou une invitation à aller se faire voir.

Oui mais voilà, Anko était arrivée ce matin dans une colère noire et avec le besoin de passer ses nerfs. Le prisonnier n'avait pas d'importance stratégique, il n'appartenait pas à une grande famille d'Iwa et ne serait donc probablement pas rançonné et les connaissances qu'il pouvait apporter étaient négligeables vu qu'il n'avait été promu Chuunin que très récemment. Le genre de prisonnier sur lequel les petits nouveaux de la division se faisaient la main. Le genre de prisonnier dont la mort ne serait pas vraiment investiguée s'il devait périr d'un excès de zèle de la part de son interrogateur.

En temps normal, Anko était un excellent interrogateur, avec juste la dose de névrose psychotique nécessaire pour faire craquer ses victimes. Si certains de ses collègues préféraient les manipulations psychologiques comme Ibiki, les drogues comme Inoske ou la bonne vieille méthode de la violence physique, Anko privilégiait plutôt des mélanges des trois avec une option poisons et venins plutôt que drogues. Il faut dire que ses invocations reptiliennes s'y prêtaient admirablement bien. Elle obtenait généralement des résultats assez rapides et peu de ses victimes périssaient sur la chaise d'interrogatoire, la plupart étant ensuite exécutés ou rançonnés à leur Village d'origine.

Mais aujourd'hui, aucune trace de cette retenue habituelle dans l'attitude d'Anko. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé voilà près d'une heure, elle n'avait même pas posé une seule question. Non elle était bien trop occupée à ressasser la raison de sa colère et les cris de sa victime étaient plus un fond sonore qu'elle remarquait à peine qu'autre chose.

Ce matin avant de venir travailler, Anko était passée au bureau des missions récupérer le nouvel exemplaire du Bingo Book qui listait les nukenin et les ninjas de haut rang des autres Villages. Comme à son habitude, elle en avait profité pour feuilleter les exemplaires des autres puissances ninjas que leurs espions avaient obtenus. Et notamment la page la concernant. Il y avait bien un petit côté narcissique à l'activité, mais c'était surtout une question de survie que de savoir ce que l'ennemi savait de vous, s'il vous surestimait (dangereux) ou au contraire vous sous-estimait (une situation rare passée la promotion à Jounin ou même Tokubetsu Jounin comme Anko). Il y bien sûr les choses habituelles : son nom, son âge, son rang, ses affiliations et techniques connues… Cela amusait toujours Anko de voir qu'ils catégorisaient sa tenue comme une tentative pour déstabiliser ses adversaires en révélant ses charmes. Ca n'était pas faux, mais ça n'était pas non plus totalement vrai. Elle trouvait tout simplement ses vêtements confortables. Quant à l'accusation de faire usage de ses charmes, Mitarashi Anko n'avait effectué qu'une seule mission de séduction, merci bien.

En y regardant de plus près, elle avait constaté qu'elle avait gagné un nouveau surnom chez les ninjas d'Iwa : la Veuve Noire car comme l'expliquait son profil, avec ses serpents, elle vous donnait le « baiser de la mort » : une étreinte létale et un baiser fatal.

Anko avait immédiatement vu rouge. Non seulement ce surnom (et l'explication qui allait avec) donnait à tout le monde l'impression qu'elle était une traînée, mais une fois encore, c'était ses techniques serpentines qui avaient la part belle dans son profil. Certes, c'était des attaques assez atypiques pour être aisément repérables, mais ce n'était pas non plus les seules de son répertoire, ni même celles qu'elle utilisait le plus. Elle avait en effet fait un effort important sur elle-même pour limiter leur usage dans une tentative de distanciation d'avec son ancien sensei, le traître Orochimaru, aussi bien aux yeux de la population de Konoha qu'aux siens. Mais apparemment, cette infamie continuait à la poursuivre.

Et ça, ça mettait Anko dans une rage folle.

D'où sa présence dans ce cachot, avec ce prisonnier, à essayer de passer ses nerfs sur un ennemi plutôt que sur ses camarades. Au bout d'une autre heure, la Tokubetsu Jounin s'était assez calmée pour retrouver un semblant de rationalité. L'homme attaché devant elle n'était plus qu'une masse de chair frémissante et à la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié. Anko l'observa un instant avec un intérêt tout professionnel. Il semblait que sa petite crise de nerfs soit presque parvenue à bout de la ténacité du prisonnier. Si elle poussait encore juste un peu, elle le briserait et alors à elle toutes les précieuses informations contenues dans cette petite tête ensanglantée.

Comme quoi, même si elle était en règle générale un dangereux inconvénient pour les ninjas, la colère pouvait parfois être un atout non négligeable.

* * *

**AN** : Si vous ne me laissez pas une review, ça va mettre Anko en colère…Ne venez pas dire que je vous aurais pas prévenu…^^


	5. Allitération en P

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof dont le principe est simple : un thème, une heure, un texte. Le thème pour cette histoire est «précision»

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La plupart des termes sont explicités dans la note finale.

* * *

**Allitération en P**

* * *

_Le plaisir, c'est encore la seule chose qui oblige les hommes à un peu de précision. Jean Anouilh_

* * *

Le fuuinjutsu, ou l'art des sceaux, est un des domaines les plus délicats et les plus difficiles à maîtriser qui soient pour un ninja. En effet, contrairement à un ninjutsu ou un genjutsu, il ne suffit pas de rassembler son chakra, de le canaliser grâce à des sceaux manuels et de se concentrer – ne fut-ce que brièvement – sur le résultat qu'on attend. Et ça n'a certainement rien à voir avec la mémoire corporelle nécessaire pour utiliser avec succès le taijustu ou le kenjutsu. Non, chaque sceau est différent.

Par exemple, un bête sceau d'explosion, à la portée de la plupart des Chuunins. Même si le graphe sera le même, le sceau lui variera considérablement en fonction des matériaux de base utilisés. D'abord le support. S'agit-il d'un vulgaire morceau de papier ou bien a-t-il été fabriqué à partir d'un arbre auquel on a insufflé du chakra pendant sa croissance ? Sans compter que passés un certain niveau, tous les adeptes du fuuinjutsu sont capables d'utiliser d'autres supports comme le sol, du tissu, le métal d'une lame ou d'une armure. Il est même dit que les plus doués d'entre eux sont capables de tracer des sceaux sans autre support que l'air ou bien de les dessiner avec d'autres parties du corps que leur main. Masahi Jin, un Jounin d'Uzushiogakure, était d'ailleurs extrêmement réputé pour son aptitude dans ce domaine. Il pouvait mener un combat en orientant chacun de ses mouvements et de ceux de son adversaire pour pouvoir tracer autour de ce dernier un sceau qui s'avérait le plus souvent létal. Certains racontaient même qu'il était parvenu à échapper à des ninjas d'Iwa qui l'avaient capturé en traçant un sceau rien qu'avec les mouvements de ses yeux et de ses paupières. Probablement un mensonge mais l'histoire n'en était pas moins religieusement colportée à travers les pays ninjas plus de dix ans encore après sa mort.

Lorsqu'on traçait un sceau, il fallait ensuite prendre en compte le vecteur utilisé pour le tracer. La plupart du temps, de l'encre noire suffisait mais il n'était pas rare de mêler son sang à l'encre pour personnaliser le sceau et le rendre plus réceptif au chakra de son créateur. C'était particulièrement vrai des sceaux les plus puissants qui réclamaient tous une part de sang, certains demandaient même que le sceau soit entièrement tracé dans le fluide humain. Les quelques rares personnes à combiner fuuinjutsu et senjustu avaient parfois recours à de la sève ou du sang animal pour compléter ou remplacer le mélange encre-sang humain et ainsi faire appel à une source de chakra plus importante que celle contenue dans leur corps. Les petits veinards comme Jiraiya pouvaient même utiliser l'huile des crapauds, huile déjà copieusement chargé en chakra naturel.

Rien qu'avec ces critères, on pouvait obtenir un grand nombre de sceaux d'explosion différents avec chacun leur puissance de frappe, leur délai avant explosion, leur capacité à être découvert par l'ennemi, voire activé par lui…Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que les adeptes du fuuinjutsu n'avaient comme véritables limites que celles de leur chakra et de leur imagination, les nombres de sceaux possibles était probablement incalculable.

L'imagination était ce qui séparait l'amateur, par exemple un Chuunin ou un Jounin qui créait lui-même ses sceaux d'explosion et de stockage pour économiser son argent, d'un véritable maître des sceaux comme Namikaze Minato qui avait basé son plus célèbre jutsu, le Hiraishin, sur des sceaux. Enfin, ça et la précision de leurs tracés. En fait, la précision était plus que nécessaire si on ne voulait pas que le sceau ne vous explose à la figure ou fasse le contraire de ce que vous aviez prévu. C'était la raison majeure pour laquelle il y avait si peu de véritables Maîtres des sceaux. En effet pour être internationalement reconnu à ce niveau, il fallait être capable d'utiliser et de créer des sceaux dans pratiquement n'importe quelle circonstances, y compris au beau milieu d'un combat. Evidemment, le moment où vous étiez en train d'esquiver désespérément une volée de kunais et quelques jutsus de derrière les fagots n'était généralement pas celui où vous vous préoccupiez outre mesure de la précision de vos coups de pinceau sur une feuille de papier. Sans compter la nécessité de conserver intact le dit papier. Par conséquent, peu de ninjas utilisaient réellement le fuuinjutsu dans des situations de combat. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de sceaux créés auparavant, comme des sceaux d'explosion, ou mettaient en place des zones regorgeant de sceaux tous plus mortels les uns que les autres dans lesquelles il fallait ensuite attirer l'ennemi. Autrement dit, la plupart des ninjas n'avaient pas la moindre idée des réelles capacités guerrières du fuuinjustu. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas outre mesure les véritables adeptes, vu l'avantage que cela leur procurait.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai que la plupart des ninjas avaient besoin de concentration pour tracer leurs sceaux. De concentration et de calme. Pour accomplir un tracé parfait, il fallait que le mouvement du poignet soit souple, léger, délicat, serein. La caresse des brins du pinceau sur le papier devait être aérienne pour éviter le moindre débordement d'encre, le moindre écart dans les signes employés.

« Vlan ! »

Namikaze Minato sursauta au bruit de la porte d'entrée de son appartement qui claqua violemment. Son pinceau suivit le mouvement brusque de son poignet et traça une large balafre d'encre sur le sceau sur lequel il travaillait depuis deux heures déjà. Le sceau qui était désormais complètement ruiné. Soupirant, il déchira la feuille et jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où sa compagne rangeait brutalement et bruyamment ses courses, en maugréant pour elle-même.

Le blond s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte pour observer Uzumaki Kushina. La jeune femme vidait ses sacs en pestant, ses cheveux roux voltigeant derrière elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Exhalant avec force, elle continua à s'affaire, apparemment inconsciente de la seconde présence dans la pièce. Mais Minato n'y croyait pas, après tout Kushina ne serait jamais devenue une Jounin si elle n'était pas capable de détecter un ninja qui ne faisait aucun effort particulier pour se dissimuler. De toutes les façons, il évitait toujours autant que possible de masquer son chakra à proximité de la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'il avait eue le malheur de la surprendre, elle n'avait pas attendu de pouvoir identifier la personne présente et avait littéralement fait pleuvoir sur lui une nuée de kunais, de senbons et d'objets pouvant passer de près ou de loin pour une arme. Il préférait s'abstenir désormais. Elle avait bien failli l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! Il aurait eu l'air fin lui à se pointer là-bas après avoir été amoché par sa petite amie. Les langues auraient définitivement jasé bon train dans le Village.

Kushina avait fini de ranger ses courses et une partie de sa colère semblait s'être apaisée. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif et ouvrit une nouvelle diatribe cette fois en direction de son amant.

« Non mais tu te rends compte Minato ! J'ai dû faire trois épiceries avant de trouver des ramens au miso ! Trois ! Et après ils osent nous dire que la guerre est finie, qu'il n'y a plus de restrictions sur la nourriture ! Ben voyons ! Même au plus fort de la guerre contre Iwa, il y avait toujours des ramens ! C'est inacceptable ! C'est…c'est une conspiration ! Oui, c'est ça, une conspiration d'Iwa pour se venger des dégâts qu'on leur a infligés pendant la guerre ! »

Pendant que la jeune femme continuait à pester, Minato sourit en coin. Kushina avait de ces idées parfois. Une vengeance d'Iwa ? Avec des ramens ? Ce serait très certainement des plus original si seulement c'était vrai. Contrairement à Kushina, la plupart des ninjas pouvaient facilement se passer de ramens. Et de tout façon, même si elle avait plus que rempli son rôle pendant la guerre, la rousse était loin, très loin, d'avoir causé le plus de dégâts au Village ennemi. Non cette triste distinction lui revenait puisque grâce à son Hiraishin, il avait anéanti des armées entières en l'espace de quelques minutes. L'accomplissement technique l'emplissait de fierté, les morts qu'il avait causées beaucoup moins. Mais il était un ninja et avait depuis longtemps appris à évacuer ce genre de préoccupations de son esprit. Un ninja, surtout un qui sortait de la guerre, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des remords face son ennemi.

« Je suis sûre qu'en me visant, en fait c'est toi qu'ils veulent avoir ! Non, mais tu te rends compte, oser me priver de ramens ? Si ça n'est pas odieux comme crime, ça… »

Ah, là Kushina n'avait pas complètement tort. Oh bien sûr, Minato ne parlait pas de la privation de ramens, sur laquelle il préférait ne pas se prononcer, mais l'idée qu'on puisse attaquer Kushina pour s'en prendre à lui était une de celles qui le taraudaient et le réveillaient pendant la nuit. Il savait que la jeune femme était plus que capable de se défendre seule mais la peur n'en était pas moins là. Tous les ninjas qui avaient des proches partageaient cette peur, mais vu l'inimité que lui portait tout Iwa, cette peur était plus que réelle pour Minato. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ni lui, ni Kushina n'affichaient leur relation au grand jour. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret pour une bonne partie des hauts gradés de Konoha, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de raison de le clamer haut et fort sur les toits.

Ah, la partie de son cerveau qui avait continué à enregistrer distraitement ce que disait Kushina – une capacité des plus utiles qui était enseignée aux Chuunins – l'avertit que la rousse était passée à un autre sujet dans sa diatribe.

« Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, je suis tombée sur un livre horrible. Après mes courses je me suis dit que ça me calmerait de passer à la librairie m'acheter un livre, histoire de me détendre un peu. Il y avait des affiches partout pour ce nouveau roman, Twilight ou quelque chose du genre… »

Kushina fait mine de réfléchir un instant. Sa pose, son index sur le menton et l'expression artistiquement recréée d'incertitude, était adorable. Quant au reste de son corps, elle avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment, à rendre tout à fait naturelle et presque logique la légère cambrure de son dos qui faisait ressortir son buste, attirant le regard vers sa poitrine. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été envoyée à autant de missions de séduction. D'un autre côté, Minato n'allait pas s'en plaindre, la vue était exquise et son regard suivit docilement – et avidement il fallait bien l'avouer – les minuscules et presque insoupçonnés mouvements du corps de sa compagne, tous destinés à renforcer son attrait.

Jiraiya-sensei pouvait bien continuer à dire que Minato faisait une erreur monumentale en s'attachant ainsi à une seule femme, mais en la regardant jouer de son corps comme un musicien de son instrument. La précision dont elle faisait preuve dans ses gestes en ce moment n'était pas moins grande que celle qu'elle avait exercée en lançant un kunai pile entre les deux yeux de la cible de sa dernière mission d'assassinat où le client avait demandé une mort aussi spectaculaire et publique que possible. Le milieu de la rue principale un jour de marché était aussi public que pouvait l'être le village où avait vécu la cible.

Non décidément, se dit Minato en écoutant d'une oreille le discours passionné de Kushina sur les aspects antiféministes du livre qu'elle avait feuilleté dans la librairie, il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une telle kunoichi pour amante. Et quand elle acheva sa diatribe la main posée sur la hanche, le pied frappant rageur le sol en un geste délicieusement enfantin et la bouche froncée en une petite moue boudeuse, le blond ne perdit pas un instant pour s'approcher et embrasser les lèvres si plaisamment présentées.

Tout en embrassant avec ardeur son compagnon, Kushina sourit par devers elle. Tout s'était passé précisément comme elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

Une petite review?

Le fuuinjutsu est l'art de créer des sceaux, c'est ce qu'a utilisé le Yondaime pour sceller le Kyuubi en Naruto. Le genjutsu est l'art de créer des illusions, le kenjutsu celui du maniement des armes, le taijutsu concerne le combat à main nue et le ninjutsu est la capacité d'envoyer, par exemple, des boules de feu sur un adversaire.

Uzushiogakure, le village caché dans les remous, est le Village ninja dont est issue Uzumaki Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Ses membres étaient célèbres pour leur maîtrise des sceaux, ce qui a d'ailleurs causé l'attaque fatale sur leur Village.


	6. Par Chemins de Brume et de Sang

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « brouillard ».

**Disclaimer** : l'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Par Chemins de Brume et de Sang**

* * *

Si une personne venait à s'approcher des cascades de Long Shen, un des trésors naturels méconnus du Pays de l'Herbe, elle découvrirait une petite vallée à laquelle on accédait par deux gorges. Celle au nord s'enfonçait plus avant dans les montagnes, vers le Pays de la Terre, alors que l'autre allait vers le sud-ouest et les rizières de la vallée fertile de Huang Pang. Au point de croisement des deux gorges, la vallée de Long Sen était composée de petites éminences recouvertes de la même herbe haute et drue qui avait donné son nom au pays et y poussait un peu partout, nécessitant un travail de tous les instants pour éviter qu'elle n'envahisse les cultures.

Les cascades proprement dites étaient situées dans la partie nord de la vallée, déversant dans un fracas de tonnerre des tonnes et des tonnes d'eau qui bouillonnait avec violence dans le bassin de réception avant d'aller se perdre dans le sous-sol de la falaise.

La vallée de Long Shen était considéré comme un lieu de repos idéal pour les ninjas d'Iwa épuisés pas les combats contre ceux de Konoha et les quelques escarmouches avec ceux, moins nombreux, de Kusa, le Village local. En effet, pour des adeptes du Doton aussi avancés que ceux d'Iwa, il n'était pas bien difficile de fermer l'accès à la vallée en bouchant les gorges avec des murs de pierre et des champs de boue et de sables mouvants. Le débit de la rivière était trop important pour qu'un ninja, même un de Kiri, puisse la remonter et émerger dans le bassin. Quant aux falaises qui enserraient la vallée, elles avaient été depuis longtemps lissées et polies par les intempéries et les lits successifs des cascades. Bien sûr il était toujours possible de les escalader avec du chakra, mais il y avait toujours un shinobi sensoriel dans le camp de repos de Long Shen et il était impossible d'utiliser la quantité nécessaire à cette escalade sans être remarqué avant d'être parvenu à mi-trajet.

Les ninjas d'Iwa se croyaient donc en relative sécurité dans ce lieu et en ces temps de guerre, le visiteur de Long Shen aurait eu devant lui une multitude de tentes rigoureusement arrangées dans lesquelles se reposaient des shinobis blessés au combat, trop gravement pour pouvoir repartir sur le front pour le moment, même avec l'aide des médecins, mais en même temps trop peu atteints pour nécessiter un rapatriement ver les Village. Il y avait bien quelques sentinelles, mais même si elles effectuaient consciencieusement leur travail, elles s'ennuyaient de pied ferme la plupart du temps.

Ce que n'avaient pas prévu les stratèges d'Iwa, c'était la présence près de Long Shen de Namikaze Minato, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, réputé pour rendre possible l'impossible. D'après les informations dont disposaient les gradés du camp, le jounin de Konoha était censé se trouver sur le front, plus au nord, à la limite entre Kusa et Taki où à n'en pas douter, il devait faire des ravages dans leurs rangs comme à son habitude.

En fait, Minato se trouvait actuellement à moins d'un kilomètre de la vallée. Devant lui se trouvait Gamaribi, un Crapaud de taille assez réduite qui avait l'intéressante capacité de pouvoir transporter quelqu'un dans son estomac et de le recracher sans dommage un peu plus loin. En l'occurrence, il pouvait faire entrer son Invocateur dans la vallée en remontant la rivière souterraine dont le courant n'était pas si fort pour un Crapaud entraîné et en le recrachant sur les bords du bassin des cascades. Là, masqué par la brume soulevée à la fois par les tonnes d'eau qui tombaient du haut de la falaise et par le brouillard matinal qui s'élevait de la partie émergée de la rivière, le blond put observer un instant les allers et venues du campement.

Il repéra avec aisance les trois premières sentinelles, avec un peu plus de mal les cinq suivantes et faillit rater la neuvième, tant la jeune femme était bien cachée. De fait, seul le fait qu'il savait qu'Iwa postait toujours neuf sentinelles pour les campements de cette taille l'avait incité à continuer à chercher, autrement il aurait pu aisément penser qu'elles n'étaient que huit et avoir toute son approche ruinée par la neuvième. Ensuite, il estima rapidement le nombre de personnes présentes dans le camp, calcula les meilleurs angles d'approche pour conserver le plus longtemps possible l'effet de surprise, vérifia que ses kunais spéciaux soient facilement accessibles et allait lancer son attaque lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette s'approcher dans sa direction.

Il se tapit plus profondément dans la brume et laissa s'approcher l'intrus. Ou plutôt l'intruse comme il s'avéra bientôt. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille dont les cheveux roux avaient exactement la même teinte que ceux de Kushina, pinçant le cœur de Minato. Vu sa stature, sa petite taille et l'absence de veste de Chuunin, il devait s'agir d'une Genin. Pas sortie de l'Académie depuis longtemps non plus, ajouta pour lui-même le Jounin une fois qu'il eut pu observer son visage. C'était étrange qu'elle soit là, après tout la plupart des Genins étaient plutôt envoyés sur le front sud vers Ame où les combats étaient moins rudes, notamment parce que les combattants les plus dangereux des deux camps se trouvaient sur les champs de bataille septentrionaux.

La jeune fille regarda un instant autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Minato s'immobilisa complètement, ralentissant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peine perceptible. Vu le boucan généré par les cascades, c'était une précaution quelque peu inutile, mais Jiraiya avait toujours enseigné à ses élèves qu'il valait mieux trop que pas assez, surtout quand un manque d'effort pouvait facilement conduire à votre mort. Même sans les cascades, Minato aurait probablement pu faire l'économie de tout effort de dissimulation avancé car la Genin n'était apparemment pas assez avancée ou pas assez entraînée pour avoir le réflexe d'utiliser une onde de chakra pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien personne autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle commença à se dévêtir tout en jetant des regards fréquents vers le camp, le blond eut la confirmation qu'elle devait tout juste avoir fini sa formation, car après quelques semaines sur le terrain, surtout en temps de guerre, la plupart des kunoichis abandonnaient toute pudeur exagérée et n'avaient plus le moindre complexe à se dévêtir devant leurs coéquipiers si cela pouvait leur assurer un bain.

Minato attendit qu'elle soit en train de passer au dessus de ses épaules le haut à manches courtes qu'elle portait pour s'avancer. Rapide comme l'éclair dont il portait le nom, l'homme s'approcha directement devant sa proie (approcher par derrière un ninja sur le qui vive était généralement la meilleure façon de se faire repérer puisque c'était après tout la direction la plus surveillée) et sans plus de façon planta un de ses kunais dans la carotide de l'adolescente, plaquant de la main le tissu de son haut sur la bouche de la jeune fille, étouffant tout bruit qu'elle aurait pu faire. Lorsqu'elle se fut vidée de son sang, il rattrapa son cadavre avant que sa chute ne produise un son. Puis, doucement mais avec fluidité, il abaissa le corps vers l'eau et le poussa en direction de l'ouverture dans la falaise. Le courant fit le reste, emportant le cadavre sous terre.

Minato jeta un coup d'œil vers les tentes pour voir si ses actions avaient été remarquées mais fort heureusement pour lui, elles avaient été complètement masquées par la brume. Malheureusement pour le shinobi de Konoha, cette dernière commençait à disparaître avec l'avancée de la matinée. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Inspirant calmement à deux reprises, le blond fit glisser dans ses mains deux de ses kunais et les lança en direction de la section du camp la plus proche de lui, faisant de son mieux pour éviter qu'ils ne réverbèrent la lumière pâle du soleil blafard qui occupait le ciel d'automne. Ils atterrirent pile là où Minato l'avait prévu, en plein dans l'angle mort de deux des sentinelles.

Concentrant brièvement son chakra, le Jounin se transporta vers les sceaux inscrits sur ses kunais, se débarrassant en quelques secondes à peine de plusieurs ninjas ennemis. Il ne parvint cependant pas à rattraper le dernier cadavre à temps et le corps fit en chutant un petit bruit sourd immédiatement repéré par un voisin qui donna l'alerte, aussi improbable que cela puisse lui sembler. Encore un de ces types qui respectent le protocole à la lettre, fut la pensée qui traversa fugitivement l'esprit de Minato. Et pendant ce temps-là son corps poursuivait presque mécaniquement sa macabre mission, éliminant aisément les ninjas blessés les plus proches avant de lancer de nouveau ses kunais et de se transporter de l'autre côté du camp, là où Gamaribi avait disposé un de ses sceaux, les poignards que le Jounin venait de lancer n'étant qu'une diversion.

Prenant le rythme qu'il ne connaissait désormais que trop bien, Minato tua un par un tous les habitants du campement, apparaissant et disparaissant dans des flashes dorés qui ne laissaient aucun doute aux ninjas d'Iwa sur l'identité de leur assaillant, renforçant la panique des shinobis attaqués qui tentaient désespérément de s'enfuit plutôt que d'avoir à affronter le ninja de rang S en face d'eux.

Finalement, au bout d'un sinistre quart d'heure, Minato eut fini d'exterminer les blessés les plus graves, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas encore vraiment se déplacer seuls. Puis il chercha parmi les cadavres ceux de Matsuri Kimiko et de Hitsumito Kenshin, les véritables cibles de ce massacre. Quarante-sept vies perdues à cause de la présence de ces deux là. Oh bien sûr c'était des ennemis de Konoha et s'il ne les avait pas tués, ils seraient très certainement bientôt repartis au combat, tuant des ninjas du Village des Feuilles, peut-être même certains de ses amis. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son jutsu à si grande échelle, Minato ressentait un certain dégoût de lui-même.

Bien sûr il avait déjà tué auparavant et de nombreuses fois même, après tout on était en guerre et il était un Jounin, régulièrement envoyé sur les premières lignes. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose de planter un kunai encore et encore dans des dizaines de corps différents, jusqu'à ce que le manche vous glisse presque entre les doigts tant il était poisseux de sang, et de lancer un dragon de feu sur les lignes adverses. Il y avait dans le Hiraishin une certaine implacabilité qui mettait Minato mal à l'aise. Peut-être aussi, parce qu'avec cette arme, même certains des shinobis de son propre camp commençaient à le regarder avec une certaine peur dans les yeux. Oh ils étaient admiratifs et reconnaissants de savoir que Minato obtenait à lui seul plus d'avancées pour achever cette guerre que beaucoup d'autres. Mais il y avait pour eux quelque chose de terrifiant de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être ainsi tués en un instant, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était toujours un risque pour un ninja bien sûr, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aimait qu'on lui rappelle sa propre mortalité et certainement pa avec autant de brutalité et de froide efficacité.

Et puis, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un ninja, Minato aimait la paix et ne voulait rien tant que l'obtenir enfin, pour ne plus avoir à voir des enfants de même pas dix ans jeter sur le front. Alors il se transformait en tueur méthodique, séparant sa personnalité habituelle derrière un masque froid et implacable, une technique qu'il employait depuis longtemps déjà en fonction de s'il était en mission ou non. Mais ces derniers temps où on lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de débarrasser ainsi des champs de bataille entiers, le masque avait de plus en plus de mal à tomber et parfois, Minato avait peur d'un jour ne plus pouvoir l'enlever du tout, d'être devenu un de ces ninjas qui hors de leurs devoirs n'ont rien et ne sont rien, à peine plus évolués que des chiens de combat entraînés à se battre contre qui leur maître pointe. Il avait peur de se perdre lui-même.

Alors quand il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire quand il n'y avait personne pour le voir craquer, Minato relâchait d'un coup autant de pression qu'il le pouvait, libérant les émotions qu'il gardait férocement enchaînées car trop dangereuses pour le champ de bataille. Et il pleurait et criait, mais tout bas, et il invectivait et il priait. Parfois il suppliait et d'autres il était pris de haut-le-cœur intolérables qui le pliaient en deux au dessus d'un bout de terrain souillé. Et, plus tard, quand il rentrait à Konoha et qu'il avait fait son rapport, il allait directement chez Kushina.

Elle ne lui posait jamais de question, se contentant de placer un plat fumant devant lui et ils mangeaient en silence. Ensuite, ils se déshabillaient en silence et ils restaient étendus l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Minato se sente mieux et qu'il se retourne pour l'embrasser. Si elle n'était pas là, il rentrait quand même – après tout c'était ses sceaux qui protégeaient l'appartement donc il lui était aisé d'entrer même sans la clé – et il allait s'allonger directement sur le lit. Lorsqu'il voyait enfin Kushina la fois suivante, que ce soit quelques heures ou quelques mois plus tard, elle le houspillait pour avoir souillé ses draps et parfois, si elle était vraiment en colère ou s'il était vraiment mal à ses yeux, elle lui assénait également un coup sur la tête. En punition disait-elle mais il savait tous deux qu'il se prouvait à lui-même que derrière le monstre crée par l'Hiraishin, il restait encore des vulnérabilités et un peu de confiance et d'affection.


End file.
